


Not Completely Useless

by Tari_Sue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Remix, episode s01e02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: Arthur’s new manservant just might have his uses after all.





	Not Completely Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Totally Horrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150636) by [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic). 



> For Kitty_fic, for everything you do for fandom and for being you.
> 
> A million thank yous to Camelittle for the last minute beta, sorry for the present tense!

Perhaps his new servant is not useless after all. Well, not _completely_ useless…

He can still feel the hard press of that supple body against his own, even now, hours later. 

Merlin is not soft or curvy or refined or any of the other things Arthur has been taught are attractive. He’s too skinny, all sharp angles and bones. His hair looks like a family of rats has taken up residence. And his ears! Don’t even get Arthur started on the ears. He talks too much, he is disrespectful, he is opinionated – he is just plain rude! 

And yet Arthur can’t get him out of his head.

He can forget nothing, not ever, not for as long as he lives. The feeling of Merlin’s skin under his lips, the way he tasted… the sounds he had made, the smell of his skin, the feel of him… the way Merlin’s strong hands had taken possession of him like most people are afraid to do, pulled him in, manhandled him… the weight of his cock against Arthur’s own.

Merlin looks so slender, like a strong puff of wind might blow him away, and yet there had been a surprising strength there, in the way that he dared to touch his prince. There is nothing that Arthur loves so much as a challenge, and Merlin is a challenge all right.

All Merlin had done was make a comment. Some cheeky, stupid comment about nobility and knights that Arthur should have been able to rise above. But Arthur had pressed him back against the door intending to intimidate him, to show him his place. The next thing he knew, he was kissing those sinful plump lips like a desperate man devouring his last meal. 

Who would have thought that dark mop of hair would be so soft? That those pale legs would go on for such a long way. Merlin is slightly taller than him, he hadn’t realised that till last night. He finds he doesn’t mind. They had worked each other to completion and still it wasn’t enough. 

Merlin had pushed Arthur back towards the bed still claiming his mouth like he had the right, like an equal, pulling Arthur’s shirt over his head and laying those lips over every part of Arthur he could find.

Oh, there are much better uses for a country boy’s mouth than being cheeky. And yet, even this early on, he finds he craves that mouth, in every way – yearns for it, needs it… No one in his life has ever treated him like Merlin does, and he suddenly knows what he’s been missing all these years. Everyone else can say nothing to him except, ‘yes, sire, no sire’ and he’s tired of it. He needs someone to contradict him, to push him, to make him a better man. He wants Merlin to answer back, he wants to ignite the fire in those blue eyes. 

But he also wants to see admiration there. To know that Merlin is impressed, not because Arthur’s father is the king, but because of Arthur himself. He wants Merlin to watch him fight today. He will win this tournament and show him that Arthur is the best fighter in the land. And he is Merlin’s, all Merlin’s.

Arthur needs to rein himself in, needs to concentrate on this fight or he will lose to some insignificant minor noble barely out of short trousers and he’ll be visiting Gaius with his head split open rather than dragging Merlin back to bed. That won’t impress Merlin at all. Besides, plate armour is not a comfortable outfit in which to get an erection, so he definitely needs to think less about Merlin and more about the tournament.

He can still feel Merlin in every stride, every movement. It should hamper him, check his movements, this new ache, but instead it spurs him on. He will win this tournament, he will prove to Merlin that he is the best, that there is nowhere else he ever need look. 

And tonight, he will claim his rewards once more.


End file.
